1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus to which an option board can be attached, a startup control method for the image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a startup control program allowing a computer controlling startup of the image forming apparatus to perform the startup control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus today, typically, such as a Multi-Functional Peripheral (MFP), includes a CPU for executing a program and is controlled by the CPU. MFPs to which external option boards can be attached to expand the functions have come on the market.
The PCI-Express standard is known as an interface for connecting a CPU to another circuit. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-282773 describes a technique for changing paths between a root complex and an end point depending on uses. The PCI-Express standard allows the CPU originally included in an MFP to control a circuit installed on an option board and thus facilitates connection of an option board.
Some option boards, however, include a CPU that executes a program. In order to keep compatibility with the CPU initially installed in an MFP, option boards are generally designed to be dedicated to MFPs on which they can be mounted. Accordingly, MFPs of different kinds cannot share common option boards.